The Big Party
by Gena346
Summary: When Roy Mustang became a Alchemist. Riza Hawkeye was by his side... 3 years later The gang throw a Party for Roy. But Mustang messes it up badly! *Roy&Riza and Edward&Winry*
1. Party To Bust

OK! Gena-chan here. I don't own Full Metal Alchemist OR any of it characters. OR The song in this Fan Fic Don't Say You Love Me! M2M own that song.

* * *

"What the hell is happening here?" Colonel Roy Mustang asked as people were putting up flowers and hearts. Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc smiled. **CRASH! **First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye was caring plates of chocolate and dropped them.

"Colonel Mustang… Why are you here?" she looked at him.

"I work here." He said. About to pull out if gloves.

"Oh yeah" Master Sergeant Fuery hide some cooking books behind him.

"Mustang, can… can we talk in your office?" Riza got up and Roy saw an apron on her. She looked at the apron and took it off fast. They walk into the office.

"What is going on, Hawkeye?" Roy asked and she dropped a teacup.

"I am sorry. I am not my self today." she cut herself on a piece of the teacup "Ow!" she flinched. Roy got up and walked to her

"Sit." he pointed to the closest seat to the desk. She obeyed. "What is wrong with you, Hawkeye? What is going on?"

Hawkeye started to thinking and came up with a lie fast "I am trying to be more lady like! They are celebrating that I am trying to." She looked away I can't tell him the truth yet… Is this Mutiny?

"That a lie and you know it!" He shouted.

'_I have to stall him for 15 minutes_' She looked at him.

'"_Do anything such stall him." Armstrong said that._'

"Roy, What is wrong with **you**?" she asked. He looked dumbfounded. "You don't look well. I will get some coffee." She was about to walk out until Roy grabbed her hand tight.

"For Gawd, stop lying!" He growled.

"Let go!" She shouted.

"Not until you tell me, Hawkeye!" he shouted back.

**Outside of the Office**

"What the hell?" Edward walked to the door. Alphonse was helping Fuery put up stuff.

"Don't go in…" Havoc pulled Ed away.

"Why?" Ed asked.

"Hawkeye is stalling him until 15 minutes are up!" Major Alex Louis Armstrong said with a laugh.

"Poor Hawkeye…" Al said in a sad tone.

**Inside the Office**

"I thought that a State Alchemists don't believe in Gawd!" Hawkeye smacked Mustang. "Roy, stop. Calm down. Lets talk." Blood covered her fingers.

"I am sorry. Your fingers." He said and sat at the desk.

"I have been though worse!" Riza sighed and sat down. She looked at the clock. The fifteen minutes are up! She looked out of the door and nodded. "Roy, I will have to cover your eyes!" She turned him around and opened the door. She covered them, then turned him around, and they both begin to walk slowly. They walked out of the office and she took her hands off of him.

"TODAY WAS THE DAY YOU BECAME A ALCHEMIST!" Fuery shouted.

"THREE YEARS AGO YOU DID!" Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda yelled.

"SO WE DECIDED TO THROW THIS PARTY!" Havoc shouted louder.

"OK! Who want to dance with Roy?" Armstrong asked.

Ed was covered in sweat droplets "Not me…"

"Hawkeye, you want to dress up?" Sciesza asked next to Ed. Second Lieutenant Maria Ross was there too.

Hawkeye looked at them in confusion. "You said stalling him, cooking, and allowing Winry and Rose in. But no dancing!" Rose and Winry walked to her.

"Nope!" Winry smiled.

"You too, Mustang?" Warrant Office Falman asked too.

"Don't worry we made up your minds!" Armstrong said and he grabbed Roy and pulled him away to the men room. Ed followed sighing.

"Come on Riza!" Sciesza pushed her to the ladies room. Maria sighed while following them.

**Lady's Room**

"**I am not getting into that!**" Riza sheered while Sciesza and Maria looked at it. "**It is a Pervert's dream!**" Hawkeye shouted real loud. It was a mini tight white dress and white high heels.

"Well… Mustang is a Pervert!" Sciesza laughed.

**Men's Room**

"You are a true **Prev!**" Ed sighed. "Picking a dress like that."

"What?" Roy asked as he put on a white shirt.

"Don't tell him…" Armstrong said to Ed "Lets it be a surprise!" he laughed and handed Roy his pants.

**Lady's Room**

Sciesza sighed, "It looks beautiful on you! I bet Mustang will get a nosebleed." She murmured. Riza was very uncomfortable wearing it. "Now make-up!" Sciesza laughed.

"No…" She said.

"Pin her, Maria!" Maria grabbed Riza's arms and put her in a seat. "Sorry, Hawkeye!"

**Men's Room**

Ed started humming while Roy was getting his hair brushed by Armstrong. He looked at Roy brushed hair and snickered. "Why me, Armstrong? Roy asked.

"Well… Edward, you tell him." Armstrong said while shaving Roy.

"Okay. Everybody knows you love Hawkeye. So we decided to throw a party on the day you became a State Alchemist so you can tell her!" Ed said in one breath.

"Ok we are done!" Armstrong shouted and walked out of the bathroom.

**Out of the Men's Room**

Ed waited for Mustang to leave. Roy murmured a curse word and he walked out. Ed walked out after him. "Where is Hawkeye?" Armstrong said.

"Still in there…" Rose sat on a seat.

Winry smiled at Ed and Ed looked back at her. She walked to him and grabbed his hand "Hawkeye wanted to come out when the Music started…"

_Verse 1: Got introduced to you my friend You were cute and all that, baby you set the trend Yes you did oh The next thing I know were down at the cinema We're sitting there, you said you loved me What's that about?  
_

Winry and Ed started to dance. Maria and Sciesza walked out "She is coming out…" Maria whisper to Roy and walked away from him

_  
Verse 2: You're moving too fast, I don't understand you I'm not ready yet, baby I can't pretend No I can't The best I can do is tell you to talk to me It's possible, eventual Love will find a way Love will find a way...  
_

Hawkeye walked out in a white long dress covered in diamonds, her hair down, pink lipstick, white high heels with diamonds, and a white pearl necklace. Everyone looked at her in shock while Roy started to blush.

_Chorus: Don't say you love me You don't even know me If you really want me Then give me some time Don't go there baby Not before I'm ready Don't say your heart's in a hurry It's not like we're gonna get married Give me, give me some time_

Rose started pushing Riza to Roy "Don't worry…"

Armstrong pushed Roy "Go on!"

Roy whisper while blushing and looking away "Hey..."

_Verse 3: Here's how I play, here's where you stand Here's what to prove to get any further than where it's been I'll make it clear, not gonna tell you twice Take it slow, you keep pushing me You're pushing me away Pushing me away..._

Riza looked away too. Winry **anger marks** pushed Riza to Roy.

_Chorus_ _Bridge: oooo, na, na, na, na, na, na, na na, na, na, na, na, na oooo, na, na, na, na, na, na, na na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

Riza fell and Roy caught her. Jean murmured to Roy "Dance you moron!" Roy heard Jean and started to panic. He let go of Hawkeye and she fell onto the floor.

_Don't say you love me You don't even know me baby... Baby don't say love me, baby Give me some time... _(Repeats till fade)

"I'm sorry!" Roy said and holds out his hand. She looked at everyone and ran out.

"Mustang… That was smooth." Falman said while Breda sat down.

* * *

OK I want Reviews OR Flames! But not like saying you will kill me! I had on of thoughs. I'm about report that person. 

_**Skit**_

Roy: Gena-chan! Don't treat me like a Prevert!

Me: My fanfic! Anyway remember the Skirts!


	2. FIGHT!

N-cha! I don't own Full Metal Alchemist. If I did... I would be famous andmade a info onHawkeye episode. OH! If they did cause I miss some episode! I'm sorry ifthe info on Flashbacks are wrong.No song in this fic!

* * *

Hawkeye was crying on a bench in a park "I'm a moron…" 

**_Flashback_**

"_Hawkeye, come on!" 19-years-old Roy Mustang shouted to 18-years-old Riza Hawkeye. He was sitting in the stands with a lot of people cheering. She was running on a track. "YOU-CAN-GO-THE-WAY!" He shouted really loud._

"_Colonel!" 19-years-old Jean Havoc huffed and puffed while he ran to Roy._

"_What is it?" Roy asked. _

"_There is trouble in Central! A guy is killing people right and left every minute!" Jean wheezed. "We need the Flame Alchemist…" _

_Roy looked at Riza running. "OK." He sighed and he ran out of the stands with Jean. _

_Ten minutes later…_

"_Colonel, I did it I won first place…" Hawkeye ran with a trophy and saw he was gone. "Well better get back to Eastern Command…" She walked away and her smiled disappeared._

**_End Flashback_ **

_**At Eastern Command**_

Ed, Winry, Al, Rose, and Sciesza where asleep on the ground while Breda, Fuery, and Falman were at their houses. Maria and Jean were talking. "So… What are we going to do Havoc?" Maria asked.

"Call me Jean, Maria. And I don't know…." Jean lit his cigarette in his mouth.

"Roy was sure smooth today." Maria laughed.

"Yep. Want one?" Jean laughed too.

"Yes please." She grabbed one.

"It was kind of weird to see Ms. Hawkeye run out like that." and Jean lit Maria's cigarette.

"I hope Ms. Hawkeye is alright…" Maria sighed, "Something like that can destroy a woman's pride."

_**Park**_

Roy was looking at her "Lieutenant?" He said in a sad tone. Riza pulled out a pistol and almost shot his arm.

"What wrong? Can't fight me? Even if you don't remember that fight." She smirked. Mustang looked at her.

Roy finally understood, "OK." He pulled out his flame gloves. "I won't go easy on you just because you look cute."

"Shut-up you Bastard." She growled. "I didn't ask for you to drop me." She pulled out another pistol and shot again. He snapped his fingers to block the bullet. The flame disappeared and Riza was gone.

"What?" he murmured. He looked up and she was in the air. She landed on the ground centimeters apart and punched him in the gut. "How?" he gasped for air and landed on his butt.

"Alchemy. I had Edward, Alphonse, and Major teach me." She smirked and took off her dress revealing her blue military clothes. She put up her hair in the normal hairstyle.

"That is smart." He laughed and got up. He walked up to Riza and touched her face. She got mad and grabbed his arm. He snapped his fingers and she got her face burned.

"AHHHH!" Hawkeye yelled. Falling to the ground screaming. She started to cry from the pain. '_I haven't felt this much pain since that battle…_'

**Flashback**

"_AIIIIIIIE!" 15-years-old Hawkeye fell to the ground. 16-years-old Roy growled and snapped his fingers again. "ARGH!" 20-years-old Armstrong watched with 16-years-old Jean and 15-years-old Maria Ross. 16-years-old Falman was looking away._

"_Get up, Hawkeye!" Maria yelled while crying._

"_You can't do it, Riza…" Roy smiled. "It is a pity…" _

_Hawkeye looked at Roy and she was crying. "Yes I can!" she yelled._

"_Heh. But lets get your wounds checked now." he grinned and Armstrong ran to them with the others._

**End Flashback**

"You can't win, Hawkeye…" Mustang smiled.

"YES I CAN!" Hawkeye shouted. She got up and tripped him. Pulled out one gun and shot the side of his face causing a flesh wound. He got and snapped both fingers. "OH CRAP!" She hid behind a pole.

"Give up, Hawkeye, so we can go home." He snickered.

"HELL NO! Not until I prove myself that I can beat you for acting like a perverted jerk!" She yelled and ran to him punching him non-stop. He grabbed one of her fist and slammed her into the ground. She coughed "That was nothing…"

"Heh I didn't expect to do that on a girl. Let alone be a cute girl." He grinned.

"Care free, are we?" she holds her arm to stop it from bleeding.

"I wonder if you still wear white panties with pandas on them?" he asked. She began to blush madly.

**Flashback**

_17-years-old Maes Hughes laughed when Roy, 16-years-old, walked in the room with a pink slap mark on her face. 17-years-old Falman covered in sweat drops when walking in the house. "Who was it this time?" Maes asked in between laughs. _

"_Maria Ross." Roy said with a sigh. _

"_I swear you need to stop…" 20-years-old Armstrong walked in. "Look up high school girls skirts…"_

"_ROY DID WHAT TO WHO?" 16-years-old Jean ran in. "How is her butt? What did her panties look like?" Roy and Jean started blabbing. _

_The Next Day_

_Roy and Jean were walking up the school stairs in boy school uniform. Sixteen-years-old Riza in a navy blue school uniform was waiting up the stairs for them. Roy waved and Jean gained an evil idea. "Hey, Roy, want to see something?" Jean whispered. Roy nodded. "Well go!" he pushed Roy into Riza skirt. _

"_WHOA!" Roy yelled. He saw her white pandas panties "White Pandas?" he asked._

"_YOU-SNOT-FACE-PERVERTED-MORON!" She blushed; anger marks covered her, and yelled in high pitch. Then kicked Jean and Roy down the stairs. _

**End Flashback**

"Y-you…" Hawkeye tried to speak but Mustang interrupted her.

"I turned you on that day, didn't I?" he walked to her and she was blushing while stepping back.

"G-get a-away" She stuttered. He interrupted her again.

"I bet that is why you never left my side." He walked closer to her. She looked away. "I wonder if you have fantasies of me. Wait, you know what?"

"You took your eyes off the enemy." She looked at him but it was too late. He grabbed one of her gun and twisted her arm then tripped her. She slammed onto the ground and he point the gun to her head.

"I win." he smiled. She growled. "But worry Lieutenant! I have fantasies of you too." She was beet red and he then holds his hand out. She grabbed it and tried to get up but couldn't.

"Owwww…" she moaned. He sighed and picked her up. "EK!" she shouted.

"A Piggyback ride? Or carry you in my arm?" Roy laughed.

"I guess you pick." Riza look away and started blushing. '_WHAT DID I SAY?_'

"OK" he started walking. "Sorry, Hawkeye…" he sighed.

She looked at him in confusion.

"For making your life a living hell all these years."

"It is okay." She looked at him and she felt like crying but she held it in. "I love you…" she murmured under her breath.

"You hate me?" He asked.

"NO I--" Hawkeye was about to say it when Roy touched her lip with his finger.

"Shhhhhh." He said softly. "We are here." He showed his ID to the guard. They enter the military zone. She got out of his grasp and walked into the bathroom.

"Okay… He been nice to me so I should return the favor… OH MY GOSH! He said he had fantasies about me!" Hawkeye finally realized what that meant. "He has sexual visions about me?" She took off her military shirt "Maybe Colonel Mustang would go out with me?" She started to blush again.

* * *

OK! a another mix chapter to my fans! Sorry... 

SKIT:

Riza: Roy, I hate you!

Me: No you say "Roy, I love you!"

Riza: HE TOUCH MY BUTT!

Me: Ohhhhhhhh... --point a gun at me-- _whine_


	3. Almost

I don't own F. M. A. OR 4Eva The Veronicas own that song. OR Catch Your Wave The Click Five owns that song. OR Rush Aly & Aj own that song. OR The Only Difference Between Martyrdom And Suicide Panic! At The Disco own that song. OR a Mustang… The Car… (In order)

* * *

Hawkeye started to sing when she changing"_Here we are so what you gonna do? Do I gotta spell it out for you? I can see that you got other plans for tonight But I don't really care Size me up you know I beat the best Tick tock no time to rest Let them say what their gonna say But tonight I just don't really care Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever Let me show you all the things that we could do You know you wanna be together And I wanna spend the night with you Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah Come with me tonight We could make the night last 4ever I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove Come on baby just make your move Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight Like we just don't care Let me take you on the ride of your life That's what I said alright They can say what they wanna say Cause tonight I just don't even care Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever Let me show you all the things that we could do You know you wanna be together And I wanna spend the night with you Yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah Come with me tonight We could make the night last 4ever Lets pretend you're mine We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah You got what I like You got what I like, I got what you like Oh come on Just one taste and you'll want more So tell me what your waiting for Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever Let me show you all the things that we could do You know you wanna be together And I wanna spend the night with you Yeah, yeah, with you, yeah, yeah So come with me tonight We could make the night last 4ever Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever Let me show you all the things that we could do You know you wanna be together And I wanna spend the night with you Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah Come with me tonight We could make the night last 4ever_"

"That is good Lieutenant." _Roy laughed and he started singing "In the middle of the night That's when you caught my eye I chased you round in memories Through the breeze and trees and you tease me But hey The clock's turning around And you're still playing these games It's such a waste to bring me down, down, down Don't bring me down cause Hey girl, I wanna catch your wave Hey girl, I wanna drift away with you Hey girl, you've got an undertow Hey girl, hey girl, don't wanna let you go When I turned sixteen That's when I started to dream I chased you round in memories Through the breeze and the trees and you tease me But hey Well every princess has her knight And I'm still in it for the fight Not givin in, I'm gonna win, win, win I'm gonna win cause Hey girl,I wanna catch your wave Hey girl, I wanna drift away with you Hey girl, you've got an undertow Hey girl, hey girl don't wanna let you go I'm never gonna let you go Hey girl, I wanna catch your wave Hey girl, I wanna drift away with you Hey girl, you've got an undertow Hey girl, hey girl, don't wanna let you Hey girl, I wanna catch your wave Hey girl, I wanna drift away with you Hey girl, you've got an undertow Hey girl, hey girl, don't wanna let you Hey girl, hey girl don't wanna let you go I'll never let you go Alright_"

Riza walked out wearing the white dress of the bathroom smiling. She hugged him tight.

"Call me Roy like old times, Riza." He hugged her back. Music started playing.

_**Inside Eastern Command Building**_

"I hope the dance soon." Jean smoked more.

"Me too…" Winry walk to the window with the others

"I bet Colonel will make the first move!" Fuery laughed.

_**Outside Eastern Command Building**_

_Into your head, into your mind out of your soul, race through your veins You can escape, you can escape.  
_

"Do you here music, Roy?" Riza asked and looked around.

_  
Into your life, into your dreams, Out of the dark, so light again. You can exclaim, you can exclaim.  
_

"So there is music. Want to dance?" Roy smiled and held out his hand.

_  
Can You feel it, can you feel it, Rushin' through your hair, Rushin' through your head, Can you feel it, can you feel it,_

She nodded and they started to dance. She felt something on her gut. She looked down.

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over, Be every color that you are, Into the rush now, You don't have to know how, Know it all before you'll try.

It was a white Box. "Open it when the music stop." he smirked.

More than you land spinning around, Lifting your feet right off the ground, You can't believe this is happening now.

'_She looks sleepy like hell._' Roy though. She put her head on his shoulder. He started to blush "What is wrong?" He asked softly._  
_

_Can You feel it, can you feel it, Rushin' through your hair, Rushin' through your head, Can you feel it, can you feel it, Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,_

"I think this a fantasies I am having…" Riza softly spoke while her have on his shoulder. _  
_

_Be every color that you are, Into the rush now, You don't have to know how, Know it all before you'll try._

Ed and Winry kissed when no one was looking. "We are going. Bye now." They ran by Roy and Riza without them knowing.

It takes you to another place, imagine everything you can. All the colors start to blend, The system overloads again.

'_This is too good to be true…_' Roy thought. Riza was dancing.

_Can You feel it, can you feel it, Rushin' through your hair, Rushin' through your head, Can you feel it, can you feel it, Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over, Be every color that you are, Into the rush now, You don't have to know how, Know it all before you'll try._

They both stop dancing and sat down. "That was fun," They said in unison.

Don't let nobody tell you, Don't let nobody tell you, Don't let nobody tell you your life is over, Be every color that you are, Into the rush now, You don't have to know how, Know it all before you'll try.

_Hawkeye smiled with a warm smiled._ '_Damn! She is cute when she smiles._' Roy blushed.

"Can I see the gift, Roy?" That name sound like another language on her lips when she wears that white dress. It was Like they are one a date. He gave it to her and she opened it. In it was a red pair of earrings with rubies, a red fancy dress, and a red hair clip.

"You told me once that red was your favorite color." He looked away while she was in shock. "I been wanted to-" She turned his faced to face her and she kissed him on the lips.

_**Inside Eastern Command Building**_

"HAWKEYE MADE THE FIRST MOVE!" Everyone that was there shouted. Al, Ed, Winry, Fuery, and Rose left the H.Q.

_**Outside Eastern Command Building**_

'_That is a shocker._' Roy thought. Riza smiled.

"You sing good you know that. It you want… Can you sing for me?"

"_Sit tight, I'm gonna need you to keep time Come on just snap, snap, snap your fingers for me Good, good now we're making some progress Come on just tap, tap, tap your toes to the beat And I believe this may call for a proper introduction, and well Don't you see, I'm the narrator, and this is just the prologue? Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention I aim to be, your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives Swear to shake it up, and you swear to listen Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention I aim to be, your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives Applause, applause, no wait wait Dear studio audience, I've an announcement to make: It seems the artists these days are not who you think So we'll pick back up on that on another page And I believe this may call for a proper introduction, and well Don't you see, I'm the narrator and this is just the prologue Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention I aim to be, your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives Swear to shake it up, and you swear to listen Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention I aim to be, your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen Swear to shake it up, swear to shake it up Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention I aim to be, your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives Swear to shake it up, and you swear to listen Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention I aim to be, your eyes_" He finished. She put her head on his lap. He started to blush.

"Is it true you got a Mustang?" ((THE CAR!)) She laughed.

"Yeah…" he laughed back. "Want to go to my house?" She nodded. '_Is it me… Or when she dress like a little drunk?_'

_**Inside Eastern Command Building**_

"Okay… The show is over let's go." Falman and Maria shouted and pull everyone away from the window.

She sat in his car. "Roy?"

"What." He got in.

"How much of beer you think I had?" Roy turned to her in shock "You didn't know I'm drunk?" He shook his head no. "Well… That the reason I sang for you, fought you, kiss you, and wearing this dress. Maria said I'm a light drinker! I had 2 beers!" She went to sleep fast.

'_DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!_' He shouted in his mind.

_**Next Day**_

Riza Hawkeye moaned when she woke up and she found out she wasn't in her house. The scent smelled familiar "Where am I?" she murmured to herself. She then smelled rice, eggs, toast, and bacon very well cooked. "I got a bad migraine!" she shouted while rubbing her head. She looked to see that she was still in the dress. "What?"

"OW!" Roy Mustang shouted in the kitchen, "Hayate go to Lieutenant! Don't step on my feet while I am cooking too!" She jumped in shock while Black Hayate jumped on the bed and cuddle next to her. Roy walked in and looked at Riza. "You passed out in my car."

"What about work, Sir?" she asked. She tried to get up but she lost her balance. But he caught her before she touched the ground.

"You caught a fever when you fought me too. So as you superior officer I sighed a day off for you!" He laughed. "He looked at her dress. "I got myolderSister here today too. You know her, Sarah!" A long black hair girl with black eyes and wearing a pair of orange sneakers and an orange dress walked in. "She got Hayate and some clothes from your house. You would have killed me if I did it. My sister will help--" He smelled smoke "THE FOOD! NOOOOO!" He put Riza on the bed and ran to the kitchen.

"I will help you change since you can't stand…" Sarah smiled and she started helping Riza. "Riza?" she asked. Hawkeye nodded. "Do you love Roy?"

Hawkeye was in total shock from the random question.

* * *

OK I think I going to put a Havoc&Sarah OR Havoc&Maria. 

Skit:

Maria: Do you love Roy? YOU BETTER NOT! HE IS MY LITTLE BROTHER! --Started using Alchemy--

Me: RUN TO THE HILLS!


	4. Love

I don't own Fullmetal so you can't sue me! You though you got me there! Also I don't own Photo but no Ryan Cabrera owns it. OR Rob Thomas' owns Ever The Same. (In order in fan fiction)

* * *

"Well do you?" Sarah Mustang asked lean close to First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Black Hayate watched while Riza put on her shirt. Sarah laughed "Riza, Brother, I will take Black Hayate for a walk." She put Hayate on a leash and the walk out. 

"She is happy to…" Riza couldn't complete the sentence because felt awful pain in her lungs and heart then started to cough badly. She wouldn't stop and she fainted on the bed still coughing then started wheezing.

Colonel Roy Mustang heard the coughing and wheezing. "Lieutenant?" He walked in to see if Riza was all right. **"LIEUTENANT!" **he saw here face red while badly wheezing and coughing. He got some medications from the cabinet in the kitchen. He stopped the stove then ran to her. "Come on, Riza, take it!" He shouted while she wouldn't take the meds. "Please…" He started to cry. She woke up and saw the tears then took the meds. The coughing stopped but the wheezing wouldn't. "Hawkeye, breath slowly." He told her. "The reason you are wheezing is cause you are breathing way to fast." She wouldn't listen. "Lieutenant, look at me. I will help you. I was taught "

She wouldn't "I will do it on my own, Sir." She barely said the words.

"**FIRST LIEUTENANT RIZA YUNA HAWKEYE, LOOK AT ME PLEASE!" **He shouted.

She was in shock and turn around. No one knows her middle name.

"Okay. Breath slowly please." She started to breathe slowly and her wheezing started to fade. "Here… Water." She drank it fast.

"How did you know my middle name?" She asked, her voice still raspy, and he put her finger on her lip.

"Why should I tell you?" he asked smiling. "Lets say… I guessed. OH YEAH! _A photo can say a thousand things But it cant say the million things I wanna say A photo can capture the way we were But it cant capture the way we are Cause you're far away What it's like to know you What it's like to touch you, yeah When you told me that you loved me Were those just words? You cant tell me you don't need me And I know that hurts Cause Im looking at your picture Cause its all I've got Maybe one day you and me will have One more shot Timing lost minutes and moments Yeah I might be lonely girl But I'm not afraid In a second it all comes right back to me No nothings forgotten now Yeah everythings saved What its like to touch you What its like to know you, Yeah When you told me that you loved me Were those just words? You cant tell me you don't need me And I know that hurts Cause I'm looking at your picture Cause its all I've got Maybe one day you and me will have One more shot You were my life You were my faith You gave me hope everyday When you told me that you loved me Were those just words? You cant tell me you don't need me And I know that hurts Cause I'm looking at your picture Cause its all I've got Maybe one day you and me will have One more shot_" Roy finished singing.

_**Flashback**_

_Hawkeye and Mustang sat at a table. "My favorite song is Photo by Ryan Cabrera!" 12-years-old Riza smiled. _

"_I will sing it for one day!" 13-years-old Roy smiled back_

_**End Flashback**_

"I'm--" Riza coughed.

"Don't talk…" He put his finger back on her lips "I love you, Riza and you can hate me for it too." He whispered next to her ear. She blushed madly but hid it from him. He got up and walked to the kitchen. "I will bring you your breakfast in bed, kay?" She nodded.

'_Why did he tell me that?_' she started to think deeply. Her heart was beating fast while she kept on remembering the little moment. '_**Hello, Girl! Get a hold of yourself!** He is Colonel, a pervert, and a State Alchemist! No way he would choose to be YOUR lover. ARGH! Don't think that!_' He put a bed tray on the bed. She looked at the food.

"It is not poisoned, trust me." Mustang sighed. She took a bite of the toast. She sat there in shock. "Lieutenant are you choking?" he asked from her long silence.

"It is delicious, Sir!" She shouted happily but with a raspy voice then she coughed.

"Thanks! I sometimes cook for the cafeteria in the HQ!" He smiled a warm smile. "When I was little before my father gave me the gloves I wanted to be a chef in a café!"

"I never knew that…" She spoke softly and stared at him.

"I am going to take a shower. If that is alright, Lieutenant?" She nodded. He walked into the bathroom and she heard the shower start.

'_I wonder if Colonel have a muscular body?_' she thought. '_DON'T THINK THAT!_' She screamed that in her mind then pound the desk next the bed. She hit a radio…

_We were drawn from the weeds We were brave like soldiers Falling down under the pale moonlight You were holding to me Like a someone broken And I couldn't tell you but I'm telling you now_

She started tapping on the bed tray.

"_Just let me hold you while you're falling apart Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down_" Roy sang that line. She heard him and smiled." _Fall on me Tell me everything you want me to be Forever with you forever in me Ever the same_" He laughed. "_We would stand in the wind We were free like water Flowing down Under the warmth of the sun Now it's cold and we're scared And we've both been shaken Look at us Man, this doesn't need to be the end_" Roy sang more.

'_He have a wonderful voice._' she smiled.

"_Just let me hold you while you're falling apart Just let me hold you so we both fall down Fall on me Tell me everything you want me to be Forever with you Forever in me Ever the same_ _Call on me I'll be there for you And you'll be there for me Forever it's you Forever in me Ever the same_"

She started to hum the song.

"_You may need me there To carry all your weight But you're no burden I assure You tide me over With a warmth I'll not forget But I can only give you love_ _Fall on me Tell me everything you want me to be Forever with you Forever in me Ever the same Call on me I'll be there for you And you'll be there for me Forever it's you Forever in me Ever the same_ _Forever with you Forever in me Ever the same_"

The phone started to ring. **_Ring!_ _Ring!_ _Ring!_ **Roy walked in wearing a black robe and he picked up the phone "Hello? _Sigh_ What you want, mother? Yeah, Sarah is here. No she is out. What?" Riza looked at Roy with a confused look. "Yes… Hawkeye is here. How do you know? JEAN HAVOC CALLED!"

Hawkeye heard talking on the other line and she started to take a nap.

"I told Armstrong and Falman to look after the place! What? Hawkeye can't come to the phone. Why? She is sick and can't speak." Then he started to blush. "No she needs better men than me. Thanks mom that makes me feel better." he hangs up the phone. "Ha! Me have a chance to kiss--" he looked at her asleep. "You… Think about what I said…" He walked into the kitchen

_She love you too… Don't forget that. If you do she NEVER will be yours._ Ms. Mustang laughed.

_**Eastern Command HQ**_

Jean Havoc walked out of Roy Mustang's office. "Who did you call, Havoc?" Maria Ross asked outside of Roy's office.

"No one, Ross." Jean lit a cigarette.

"So you talk to yourself. That's a new." she grabbed the cigarette and stepped on it then throws it away. "Come on… You got a phone call from Ms. Hughes."

He went to Roy's Secretary to use her phone. He started to talk on the phone. "Hello? Hi Ms. Hughes."

_Hello Mr. Havoc. How are you?_

"I'm fine, you?"

_I am okay._

"That is good."

_Can I ask you something?_

"What?"

_Ms. Hawkeye didn't return any of my phone calls. Can you go talk to Mr. Mustang about it? I am worried._

"Okay I will talk to him." he did an evil smirk.

_Thank you. _

"No problem! Nice talking to you Ms. Hughes."

_You too. Goodbye. _

"Okay bye!" he hanged up the phone. He turned to the Secretary "Can you bring Falman, Ross, Breda, Fuery, and the Fullmetal Alchemist into Roy's office."

"Yes sir." She got up and walked to the Cafeteria.

_**Roy's House**_

Sarah Mustang walked into the house with Black Hayate and found Riza Hawkeye sleeping. "Brother?" she whispers then walked to the bathroom.

_**Walking to Roy's house.**_

"Why are we coming?" Maria asked while Ed, Al, and Winry followed her.

"Cause **we** want to cheer Roy on to make out with Riza!"

"Well Ed, Al, and I are going to are home town!" Winry shouted and pulled Ed and Al to the train station.

"PARTY POOPERS!" Jean shouted.

"AIIIIIIIE!" A yell came from Roy's house and they all turn to his house.

"THAT IS HAWKEYE!" Ed shouted. They all ran in Sarah ran out and bump into Falman.

"Sarah?" Falman asked.

"BROTHER IS BADLY HURT! SOMEONE CALL 911!" Sarah shouted while crying and Maria and Jean ran into the kitchen with gun ready to shoot.

"Oh my!" Maria and Jean cover their mouth with their hands. Riza was crying while hugging Roy's bloody body.

_Later…_

Hawkeye was sitting in her military clothes while Winry and Ross was comforting her. Hawkeye wouldn't stop crying and Jean was talking to Sarah. "Sarah, what happened?"

"I don't know…" Sarah started to cry too. Falman started comforting her. Ed and Al were in the room where Roy was. Fuery was outside with Black Hayate. Sciesza and Rose walked in where everybody was. Armstrong looked at everyone wearing a Tuxedo.

Ed walked out with the doctor "Thanks to the Elric brothers and Alchemy, Mr. Mustang is alright."

Breda walked to the doctor "Lets talk about the price Doctor." They walk to the doctor office.

"Thanks, Alphones and Chibi Alchemist." Roy walked out and Ed (of course) got pissed off.

"**I SAVED YOUR ASS, COLONEL!"** Fullmetal shouted.

Armstrong smiled at them fighting "Okay, lets go to leave him and her alone…" Everyone got the drift and walked out. Riza was still crying and Roy looked at her.

"Lieutenant…"

"I thought I loss you, Sir. I really did. My world crumbled down when I saw you in a puddle of blood…"

_**Flashback**_

_Riza Hawkeye woke up and figured she can stand and walk. She walked into the kitchen and saw Roy Mustang in a puddle of blood. She started having flashbacks fast in her mind about him. _

_**He smiled at Hawkeye "I'm a good cook." **_

_Hawkeye shed a tear._

"_**I will sing it for you one day!" **_

"_No…" she whined._

"_**I have fantasies about you too."**_

"_**I win…"**_

_She started trembling._

"_**FIRST LIEUTENANT RIZA YUNA HAWKEYE, LOOK AT ME PLEASE!" **_

_**Roy looked at her in an apron.**_

"**I**_ l_**ov**_e yo_**u**_, R_**i**_z_**a**_." _**R**_oy w_**h**_i_**s**_p_**e**_r_**s**_ n_**e**_x_**t****t**_o he_**r** **_e_a**_r._

"_AIIIIIIIE!" Hawkeye yelled while crying. Sarah Mustang ran in and Riza hugged Roy body. _

_**End Flashback**_

"I am your protector and I failed," she was crying even more. He walked to her and hugged her tightly.

"Don't think that… I love you and I hate it when I see you sad." He wipes away her tears. He smiled "You're my angel."

"I love you too." She hugged him back. He saw blood on her face.

_**Flashback**_

"_NO!" Hawkeye yelled at the top of her lungs while Al tried to pull her away from Roy's body. _

"_SNAP OUT OF IT, RIZA!" Maria yelled and smacked her. "Fuery get Black Hayate out of here!" She point to Fuery and Black Hayate sniffing Roy. _

"_I called 911, they're coming!" Breda shouted._

"_Put a 2 extra blanket on Mustang's bed, Ed! Winry, you too." Jean shouted to Ed and Winry. Falman was comfort Sarah._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

I end this chapter with a flashback ending! 

Skit:

Roy: Thanks Alphones and Chibi Alchemist

-Ed attacks Roy-

Me: DEAR GAWD!

--Fire and weapons starts flying everywhere--

Riza: Inmature...

Al: ...Brats

Me: Am I going to live? --Sweat Drops--


	5. Blood of the Dog

I don't own Full Metal Alchemist. These song I don't own. That is Jessica Simpson's Angels or .45 by Shinedown. (in order they appear) I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while but alot happened... Like school project that took me alot of days. --bows-- Sorry!

* * *

Roy Mustang smiled and Riza Hawkeye frowned back. "What happened? To make you that wounded, Sir." 

He looked at her and frowned "We-el…"

_**Flashback**_

_Roy was cooking when a thief came in. "Do you know where you are at, Thief?" Roy asked not turning around and he put on his flame gloves but a flap of wind knocked him off guard. "A alchemist, hum? What is your name?" _

_The thief kept on his mask "Brock." He pulled his fan and flaps it causing a gust of wind. "But you are not going to remember because you aren't going to live. Cause I am no thief… I am an Assassin." He ran to the sink and flap all the knives at Roy causing deep wounds "Sorry, Flame, but it is--" Brock heard Riza getting up "Damn." he jumps out the window. Roy was knocked out from blood lost._

_**End Flashback**_

_I sit and wait does an angel contemplate my fate and do they know the places Where we go when we're grey and old 'cos I've been told that salvation lets their wings unfold So when I'm lying in my bed thoughts running through my head And I feel that love is dead I'm loving angels instead Chorus: And through it all he offers me protection a lot of love and affection Whether I'm right or wrong and down the waterfall Wherever it may take me I know that life won't break me When I come to call he won't forsake me I'm loving angels instead When I'm feeling weak and my pain walks down a one way street I look above And I know I'll always be blessed with love and as the feeling grows He breathes flesh to my bones and when love is dead I'm loving angels instead Chorus And through it all he offers me protection a lot of love and affection Whether I'm right or wrong and down the waterfall Wherever it may take me I know that life won't break me When I come to call he won't forsake me I'm loving angels instead Repeat Chorus_

"So you saved me." Roy smiled and hugged her.

Riza hugged him back crying. "You're crying again," he laughed.

"Ever heard of tears of joy!" she laughed back.

"May I kiss you?" He asked.

She looked at him in total shock. "Why are you asking?" she asked.

"Because I don't want to get shot." He looked at her gum in her pocket and she put it under the seat.

"Now you may." Roy and Riza kissed a long and romantic one.

The whole gang watched. Ed and Winry walked away. Then Maria and Jean then the rest. "Mommy, they kissed." Sarah talked on her Cell phone. "I knew it!"

Roy heard Sarah "SARAH!" Breaking from the kiss.

"Got to Go, Mommy!" Sarah hanged up the phone.

"Promise me you won't let this ever show at work. Because it will show weakness I mean I am still your protector." Riza smiled fixing his messy hair.

"Hey you know what?" He finally realized.

"What?" she looked at him confused.

"You're all better." he smiled a goofy grin.

"I guess it was your food!" she laughed.

Breda walk by and salute "Sir, Ma'am, the bill have been paid."

"Dismiss." Hawkeye and Mustang said together. Breda left.

"You said you world crumbled down when you saw me in the puddle of blood?" Roy walked out with Riza.

"Yep. What season is it, Sir?" She smiled and asked to change the subject.

"Winter…" He smiled. She sneezed and he looked at her. "Come on lets go Lieutenant."

Brock jump in front of them "I CAME FOR COLONEL FLAME'S LIFE!"

"CAN YOU LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU DAMN ALCHEMIST!" Roy shouted really loud. The others turned around but Brock flap his fan and knocked Riza into the wall. **"RIZA!"**

Ed clapped his hands and slaps them into the ground making a wall around Brock. Brock flaps his fan causing another gust of wind "DAMN!" Ed shouted. The wall crumbled into dust. "He is going to be tough."

Armstrong took off his shirt and put on his brass knuckles then pounds them to the ground. Brock flaps his fan and floated in the air. Brock flapped his fan knocking everyone out expect Roy.

_Send away for a priceless gift One not subtle, one not on the list Send away for a perfect world One not simply so absurd In these times of doing what you're told Keep these feelings, no one knows_

Roy looked at bleeding Riza on the floor.

_What ever happened to the young man's heart Swallowed by pain as he slowly fell apart_

Brock points a gun from Riza's pack and at Roy but he didn't fight back.

_And I'm staring down the barrell of a .45 (.45) Swimming through the ashes of another life (another life) No real reason to accept the way things have changed Staring down the barrell of a .45_

Riza looked up a little and saw Brock about to shoot Roy. She got up and ran then slammed into Brock. **_BAM!_**

_Send a message to the unborn child Keep your eyes open for a while In a box high upon a shelf Left for you, no one else There's a piece of a puzzle known as life Wrapped in guilt, sealed up tight_

Hawkeye coughed blood because a bullet hole was in her gut. She winked at Mustang and mouth "Sorry, Sir." the she fall to the ground.

_What ever happened to the young man's heart Swallowed by pain as he slowly fell apart_

Mustang pulled out his glove and **_SNAP_**. Brock fell on to the ground with 2nd degrees burn and Sarah passed Roy a blue glove. Her aqua gloves

_And I'm staring down the barrell of a .45 (.45) Swimming through the ashes of another life (another life) No real reason to accept the way things have changed Staring down the barrell of a .45_

Al drew and alchemy circle of a rope and took the Fan out of Brock's hand. Ed slapped his hands on the ground and Brock hands were in handcuffs. Roy put on the both gloves.

_Everyone's pointing their fingers Always condemning me Nobody knows what I believe I believe_

Roy remembers a little girl from the war of Isabel.

_And I'm staring down the barrell of a .45 (.45) Swimming through the ashes of another life (another life) No real reason to accept the way things have changed Staring down the barrell of a .45_

"Go away…" Roy murmured and he snapped the aqua glove to drench him then **_SNAP_** his fire glove to burn him with boiling water. "DON'T COME BACK!"

_And I'm staring down the barrell of a .45 (.45) And I'm swimming through the ashes of another life (another life) There is no real reason to accept the way things have changed Staring down the barrell of a .45_

Bock ran away when he was released from the ropes. Armstrong picked up Hawkeye. Mustang ran over "Leiuntenant? Leiuntenant! RIZA HAWKEYE!"

_**Later at 9:00 pm in the Hospital…**_

"I'm taking Edward, Alphones, and Winry home." Maria said and saluted to Roy while Roy saluted back. The others waited longer until Sarah walked home.

"Well, I have to feed Black Hayate and go to bed early so I can take Black Hayate for a walk tomorrow, so bye." Fuery saluted and walked out with Hawkeye's dorm room key.

Breda, Falman, and Havoc walked to their dorm room. "Bye!" Armstrong, Roy, and Sciesza sat in the waiting.

Sciesza was dozing off a little. Armstrong smiled and she nodded then to Roy. He nodded back. "Bye, guys." Roy said softly. A nurse gave Roy a pillow and blanket.

"You can stay here for the night." she smiled.

"No... I need to go to work tomorrow." He got up and walked out of the Hospital.

_**

* * *

**_

_**SKIT:**_

--Me dodging Fire and Weapons and using a shield from C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only.--

Me: Ms. Rockbell help and Stop Mr. Elric, please! Ms. Hawkeye and stop Mr. Mustang, please! **OR THE WHOLE SET WILL BE RUINED!**

--Winry and Riza hold back Ed and Roy--

Me: Okay, Jean, say your line.

Havoc: Can you call…

--Roy snaps his fingers with glove on--

--Havoc **sweat drop**--

--Riza, Winry & Ed dodged fire--

Winry: Oh no…

Me: AIIIIIIIE! --Get hit in the face by fire--

Al, Armstrong, Hawkeye, Winry, Ed, Ross, Fuery, Breda, Falman, &Havoc: GENA346!

Roy: review please...

Brock: GRAB HM!


	6. Final: To Death Do Us Part

I don't Fullmetal Alchemist. Or Falling For The First Time by Barenaked Ladies. Final Chapter... I think I'm gonna cry.

* * *

_**Eastern Command Center, 8:00 am**_

Roy Mustang was working on paperwork and the others watched him. "DONE!" He shouted and put it in a folder. He grabbed his coat "Bye." he waved and the others waved too.

"Let's follow." Jean Havoc smiled. The others nodded and secretly followed Roy.

Roy walked into a flower/jewelry shop and the others were in shock.

"Hello, Roy!" Sarah Mustang smiled at the counter wearing a white sundress and an apron. "What do you want for Riza?"

"Red and white roses." Roy grinned and she smiled. "Her favorite flowers…"

"Kay! And I will give you a discount because you are my brother and your lover is hurt. OH! Here is the ring you order." She gave him a bouquet of white and red roses with a ring box.

Everyone ran in "**I KNEW IT! YOU ARE GOING TO MARRY HAWKEYE!**" Havoc shouted.

"Wow, I knew it." Kain Fuery sighed.

The girls other that Maria Ross sighed and imaged a Wedding.

Alphones and Edward were waiting outside.

Falman and Heymans Breda looked at the imaged of the Wedding.

Armstrong looked at flowers.

Sarah looked calm. She looked at Roy and covered her ears. '_Three… Two… One…_'

Roy snapped. "SHUT-UP SHUT-UP **SHUT-UP** **SHUT-UP SHUT-UP**" Roy screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone jumped and shut-up while Roy was blushing and breathing really hard. "You guys… Go back to the Headquarters. Fullmetal, Alphones, Ms. Rockbell, come with me to see Lieutenant." He walked out and grabbed Ed and Al's hand to pull them away. Winry ran up to catch up and the others looked sad.

_**Hospital, 9:00 am**_

Riza Hawkeye was looking out the window and she sighed. "Ms. Hawkeye?" the nurse walked in. She turned to her. "You have visitors."

Roy, Winry, Al, and Ed walked in. "Hi guys…" Riza softly said. "Sorry but I can't speak really well for a while."

"It is ok! Your voice deserve a rest after saving Mustang." Winry smiled. Ed, Al, and Winry gave her a pink Pearl necklace. "We have to go!" Winry pushed Ed and Al out. "Give it to her, Roy." she whispers next to Roy ear. They left, leaving Riza and Roy alone.

"Well… It is a pretty necklace."

She nodded.

"Here…" He gives her the bouquet. She smiled and smelled them.

She mouthed "Thank you a lot."

"Hey, here…" He sat down and gave her the ring box.

She opened it and a sapphire ring. It was carved into a heart. '_My dream ring…_' she started blushing slightly. He put it onto her wedding finger. She started blushing redder '**_OH MY GAWD!_**' she started to panic in her mind.

"Well… Can you make the most happiest man alive?" Roy bend on one knee.

_**Out of the Room**_

Winry had a phone on the door and she listened. _On the other line…_ Fuery had it listened on the speaker and everyone listened.

_**In the Room**_

"Um…" Riza said.

He sighed "Sorry… That was stupid. You can't even speak." Roy walked out not saying good-bye or looking at her. He looked at Winry with a glaring looking and she ran with Ed and Al.

_**Hospital, 7:00 pm**_

Dear Dairy, 

Hello again. I still can't speak. Roy asked me to marry him but since I couldn't speak… I hate myself now. My doctor said I would be out in a week. So the first thing I'm going to do is, well you know. I'm getting sleepy now so good-bye. 

Love, Riza Hawkeye

Riza put the dairy next to her and fell asleep.

_**Next Week, 10:00 am**_

Riza walked out the Hospital and ran to the flower/jewelry shop. Sarah was working and she looked at Riza "Riza Hawkeye!" She hugged Hawkeye really tight, crying, "Something happened to brother! He won't let me or anyone else into the house and he won't come out. Every time I try to go in but he nearly shoot me with fire or a bullet. HELP!" Hawkeye flinched and Sarah let go "I'm sorry, your wound."

"I will go, Aqua." Riza smiled.

_**Roy's Dorm Room**_

Riza knocked on the door.

_I'm so cool, too bad I'm a loser I'm so smart, too bad I can't get anything figured out I'm so brave, too bad I'm a baby I'm so fly, that's probably why it Feels just like I'm falling for the first time_

"Roy, it's me, Riza."

_I'm so green, it's really amazing I'm so clean, too bad I can't get all the dirt off of me I'm so sane, it's driving me crazy It's so strange, I can't believe it Feels just like I'm falling for the first time_

"Go away, Sarah. I'm sick of you mimicking her voice."

_Anyone perfect must be lying anything easy has its cost Anyone plain can be lovely, anyone loved can be lost What if I lost my direction? What if I lost sense of time? What if I nursed this infection? Maybe the worst is behind It feels just like I'm falling for the first time_

"Please Sir, Colonel, open up. It's me, Riza Yuna Hawkeye."

_It feels just like I'm falling for the first time_

Roy opened the door a little and looked at her "Riza?"

_I'm so chill, no wonder it's freezing I'm so still, I just can't keep my fingers out of anything I'm so thrilled to finally be failing I'm so done, turn me over cause it Feels just like I'm falling for the first time_

"Yes…"

_Anything plain can be lovely, anything loved can be lost Maybe I lost my direction, what if our love is the cost? Anyone perfect must be lying; anything easy has its cost anyone plain can be lovely, anyone loved can be lost What if I lost my direction? What if I lost sense of time? What if I nursed this infection? Maybe the worst is behind_

He hugged her unexpectedly but she flinched and he let go. "If you want to marry me, Roy, you are going to propose to me in front of Eastern Commands." Riza looks at him "At lunch time, **_WITH_**, everyone watching."

"What?" Roy shouted. "Okay." he sighed.

_**Eastern Command HQ, 10:30 am**_

Roy sat on the stairs with every boy. "That it is going to happen, Okay guys?" Everyone nodded.

_**Mall, 10:30**_

Winry was pulling Riza hand "Come on, Hawkeye! First a spa saloon!" Sciesza, Rose, Sarah, Gracia Hughes with Elicia Hughes, and Maria followed. They forced Riza in.

"Don't worry, Hawkeye." Gracia smiled. "Marriage is a wonderful thing." She looked a little sad.

"I'm sorry, Roy didn't believe Maes." Sciesza frowned.

"It's okay." Ms. Hughes smiled at Sciesza.

"OKAY! HOW WILL YOU LIKE YOUR HAIR MA'AM?" A perky woman appeared behind Hawkeye.

"Make her hair glossy, shiny, and straight." Rose laughed.

_**30 min. later**_

Hawkeye looked at her long, shiny, clean, glossy, straight hair. Everyone smiled. "It beautiful." Maria murmured under her breath.

"NEXT IS THE CLOTHES DEPARTMENT!" Elicia shouted and Gracia paid.

"No… I am wearing the dress Colonel gave me." Riza walked to her house.

"What does it look like?" Maria asked, following her.

"Wait and see." Riza smiled.

_**12:00 pm HQ**_

Roy waited and saw Riza wearing the red dress. Everyone mouthed drops.

"Hi, Sir."

"Whoa… Um… Hiya"

"Well want to get it over with?" she smiled.

He nodded and bends on one knee. "Riza Hawkeye, First Lieutenant, would you marry me?"

"Of course." she hugged him and they kissed. **Fade Out**

_**3 months later**_

**Fade In** Roy was wearing a blue tux with his flame gloves on while Riza was wearing a blue wedding dress and her hair was up. He picked her up, spins her around, and they kissed. Everyone clapped and Elicia threw flowers at the couple. "To death do us part…" Roy murmured to Riza, she nodded, and she hugged him.

_**3 Years Later**_

Dear Riza Mustang,

How are Roy and your marriage? How are the other officers? Ed and Al are okay and guess what? THEY GOT THEIR BODIES BACK! Of course they keep the stone in a chest somewhere. 

Ed grew a lot since we last met. He is like 6 feet tall now. It is **SOOOO** unfair! He is taller than me! Also he wants a rematch against Roy **or** Armstrong. He became an expert at Lightning Alchemy.

Al is going on a trip to Xenotimes. Trying to help the people get the planting idea to work. I really hope it does.

My grandmother passed away awhile back. You guys are invited to her funeral. It is on October. Roy and you are in the Will. 

Den misses Black Hayate too. 

From, Winry Rockbell!

P.S. The wedding pictures are at the bottom.

On the bottom of the letter was a picture of the whole gang together at the wedding. Roy was holding Riza in his arms in the middle of the picture.

_**The End**_

**_

* * *

_**

Hope you enjoy it as well as I did writing it. Final Skit too... --Some radom person-- Person: NO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_**Skit**_

--Me covered in bandages--

Me: Well it is the end…

Roy: Hope you will read…

Riza: The next…

Ed: FanFiction…

Winry: Called…

Jean: Valentines Trouble In The Hot spring…

Maria: Coming soon…

Fuery: To a FanFiction…

Sciesza: Site near you!

--Everyone waved and I kissed Roy--

--Roy started blushing--

Me: Once in a life time change

--Hawkeye pulled out a gun--

--Me started running--

_**BAM! BAM!**_

--Al takes a picture of Everyone running after me--

Me: Ha-ha!


End file.
